


Campos de polen

by IssyvonSchweetz



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Amo Bonito, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IssyvonSchweetz/pseuds/IssyvonSchweetz
Summary: Entonces un día no encuentran a Rin, y tanto Kaede como las demás mujeres de la aldea se preocupan, la niña había salido a la mañana y normalmente no tardaba muchas horas en volver, fue por esto que Inuyasha fue casi echado, y obligado a buscar a esa muchacha distraída.
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Kudos: 28





	Campos de polen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: El amo bonito y los demás no me pertenecen, bla bla bla.

Era una día tranquilo en la aldea, la primavera había hecho que el paisaje se vistiera de colores y más vida de lo normal, Rin amaba que la señora Kaede le enseñé todo sobre las diferentes flores y plantas, es por eso que siempre se perdía distraída en los bosques recolectando, tarareando alguna canción y sonriendo por solo ser primavera.

Pero entonces un día no la encuentran, y tanto Kaede como las demás mujeres de la aldea se preocupan, la niña había salido a la mañana y normalmente no tardaba muchas horas en volver —luego de retar a la joven tantas veces y ponerla consciente de los peligros escondidos fuera de la aldea— fue por eso que Inuyasha fue casi echado, y obligado a buscar a esa muchacha distraída.

El joven híbrido odiaba eso, le tenía estima a la niña, pero odiaba cuando lo trataban como un niñero porque Rin era muy distraída. Primero busca a pocos kilómetros de la aldea, pero nada, la joven no estaba, continúa por el lago esperando encontrarla, pero tampoco, terminó por agudizar su olfato molesto y termina en un campo lleno de flores estornudando, ya que por olor la mocosa estuvo ahí hace poco.

—Feh, odio las flores. —murmuró malhumorado, con una mano en la nariz, sin olfato, solo le quedaba su oído más agudo, así que moviendo sus orejas se pone alerta.

Escucha a lo lejos la aldea y todos sus habitantes, escucha a su esposa buscándolo, también algunos monstruos a algunos kilómetros, escucha el sonido del viento contra los árboles, también animales comunes, pero entre todo ese ruido capta el tarareo de una mocosa que conocía bastante bien. Así que sin más pensarlo, camina tranquilo hacia ese lugar, principalmente para no asustarla.

—Creo que… —Inuyasha agudiza el odio, porque cree haber escuchado algo más cerca de la chica, pero por culpa de tener la nariz aún llena de polen, no lo ayuda a identificar bien que era, solo podía escuchar tarareos y su risa suave, pero está seguro que escuchó un bufido.

Y entonces la ve sobre sus rodillas, con el kimono revuelto seguramente por corretear, Rin tiene una sonrisa tonta en la cara, mientras sus manos se mueven ágilmente y busca flores en su canasta. El pobre híbrido debe llevar una mano a su boca para no estallar en risas, porque ve cómo el insufrible de su hermano está recostado en un árbol con los ojos cerrados, mientras la chica está ocupada trenzando su cabello y entrelazando flores a lo largo de esos hilos blancos.

También se da cuenta de otra cosa, había un paquete con un moño a un lado, posiblemente otro kimono nuevo para la mocosa loca, era por eso que estaba ahí. Qué casualidades, la chica fue al bosque y justo el demonio venía por ese lado, mientras tanto Inuyasha sólo puede lamentarse por no tener esos aparatos raros de su esposa, los que sacan imágenes fijas. ¡Una cámara, eso!

—Oh, amo Seshomaru, tiene tan bonito pelo —Rin sigue tarareando feliz y termina por colocar una corona de flores naranjas y amarillas—, tal vez debería sonreír más, aunque tal vez las flores ayuden, yo sé que es bueno, no entiendo porque los demás le tienen miedo.

Inuyasha, no resistió más y empezó a reírse a todo pulmón, lágrimas caían de sus ojos y necesito llevar una mano a su estómago. Rin dejo de parlotear para mirarlo, mientras su hermano apretaba tanto los labios que parecían una línea fina, sus ojos lo miraban de forma amenazante, pero el hermano menor no tenía miedo, su hermano era como un perro domesticado con la mocosa.

—¡Hola señor Inuyasha! —saludo feliz la muchacha, antes de que su rostro se volviera horrorizado y llevará una mano a su boca— oh no, ¿Me fui muchas horas verdad?

—Si, me mandaron a llevarte de nuevo —se limpia una lágrima, antes de mirar de forma burlona al mayor—, por cierto, te quedan las flores.

El mayor no responde pero jura ver un destello asesino por sus ojos, por su lado Rin estaba más preocupada recogiendo su regalo, agradeciendo al mayor por el regalo y dejarlo practicar las trenzar, y luego pasar corriendo al lado de Inuyasha, pero se detiene un segundo y coloca una corona de flores rojas en la cabeza del menor.

—¡Nos vemos en la aldea!

Inuyasha contiene la respiración por esas flores, y ahora su hermano lo ve con burla, el mayor se levanta y quema las flores con su veneno rápidamente, volviendo a tener la apariencia de siempre, aunque delataba la diferencia esas trenzas. Ambos se quedan mirándose de forma retadora, esperando desenvainar una espada, pero todo se frustra cuando Inuyasha vuelve a estornudar.

—Odio el polen —cuando abre los ojos su hermano desaparece en dirección de la aldea— ¡Vuelve aquí malnacido! ¡No me dejes hablando solo!


End file.
